gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford Pines
The Author is the mysterious, unknown writer of Journal 1, 2 and 3, who spent several years investigating the supernatural side of Gravity Falls, Oregon, before his eventual disappearance. His identity and disappearance has become the pinnacle of Dipper Pines' investigations of the town. History Early Life In the 1970s, the Author settled in Gravity Falls in the midst of his travels, dedicating six long years to studying the supernatural secrets of Gravity Falls. His discoveries were recorded in a series of journals encrypted with a polydactyl hand, representing his own hand possessing a sixth finger. Recruiting the help of a local technician, Fiddleford McGucket, the Author's work centered on drafting plans to build a machine capable of benefitting all mankind. However, as construction went on, McGucket grew fearful of its inevitable failure and the destruction it would inflict, quitting the project and erasing all memory of it. Desperate to finish his creation and confident in its ability, the Author carried on the crafting of the device. At one point in his stay within the town, the man summoned and befriended Bill Cipher, deceived by the demon's seemingly affable nature. He soon saw through the facade and sought a way to defeat him, and was seemingly successful. As his work in Gravity Falls continued, the Author found himself increasingly paranoid and fearful, developing a fear of an unknown entity referred to only as "He." Now writing in his journals via invisible ink, the researcher took extreme security measures in the creation of an underground laboratory serving as a fallout shelter, keeping it hidden beneath the Gravity Falls forest. To take further methods of ensuring his work's safety, the Author hid his three journals across the town, intending to keep their knowledge separated. In 1982, in the midst of documenting Journal 3, the Author vanished without a trace, and his whereabouts remain unknown. Following his disappearance, Journal 1 fell into the hands of Stan Pines, who began a search for his journals as a means for the Author's machine to function, spending 30 long years hunting for their knowledge. He remained among one of the few people aware of the journals' power, the other being Gideon Gleeful, who was able to locate Journal 2. Season 1 In "Tourist Trapped," Dipper unwittingly stumbles upon his third journal and becomes entranced by the information it contains, and he quickly begins to use this knowledge to aid him in his encounters with the supernatural. By "Scaryoke," the boy's investigations eventually lead him to seek out the Author, convinced that finding him will be the key to unlocking the greatest secrets of Gravity Falls. Eventually, Dipper and his family become entangled in Gideon's quest to learn the Author's secrets , convinced this knowledge would give him unprecedented power that would allow him to take over Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly achieves his goal of gaining all three journals in "Gideon Rises," but is stopped by Dipper and Mabel. His defeat enables Stan to seize possession of Journal #2, and Dipper's revelation of his ownership of Journal #3 lets him complete this same goal. Season 2 After learning about the invisible ink in his Journal , Dipper leads his friends into the Author's bunker to search for clues on his whereabouts in "Into the Bunker." There, they come face-to-face with the mysterious figure's 210th experiment, the Shape Shifter. After successfully recapturing the beast, they emerge with their greatest lead yet: the Author's laptop. In "Sock Opera," Dipper devotes himself almost excessively to cracking the password for the laptop. After innumerable failed attempts, he makes a deal with Bill Cipher, but is tricked into letting the demon take possession of his body. Bill destroys the laptop to prevent Dipper from coming any closer to finding out some "major answers" and attempts to do the same to Journal #3, but is stopped by Mabel. In "Society of the Blind Eye," after discovering that the laptop was manufactured by McGucket Labs, Dipper becomes convinced that Old Man McGucket is the Author of the books. In his confrontation with the elderly man, Dipper learns of the mysterious Blind Eye Society and goes to look for them. Recovering McGucket's stolen memories from the society reminds him that he worked side by side with the Author, and begins trying to remember the man's identity. Appearance Little is known about the Author's exact appearance, given that his featured are completely covered by a black cloak in his only physical appearance to date. However, he is confirmed to be male and has six fingers on his left hand. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Alex Hirsch has on multiple occasions joked about the Author's identity: **He "leaked" a false image of a younger Old Man McGucket writing in a journal.https://twitter.com/_alexhirsch/status/536054960018825217 **Via his Reddit AMA and Twitter account, he has stated the Author is actually Geordi La Forge from Star Trek: The Next Generation.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/535308123259408384 *The main aspects of the character bear similarity to Abdul "The Mad Arab" Alhazred of'' Lovecraftian lore. Like the Author, Abdul Alhazred wrote a cryptic book about monsters and magic (''The Necronomicon) and disappeared without a trace after completing this work, which he went to great lengths to hide. Category:Males Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Minor characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters